The Gingerdead Man
Gingerdead Man is a 2005 horror-comedy film starring Gary Busey. It is followed by Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust and Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver. The Gingerdead Man was released on DVD by Shoot Productions. Plot In a Waco, Texas diner called Cadillac Jack's, crazed killer Millard Findlemeyer opens fire on the Leigh family, killing Jeremy and James, but leaving Sarah and her mother, Betty , alive. Findlemeyer is arrested and sentenced to die in the electric chair, due in part to Sarah's testimony. After the execution, Findlemeyer is cremated and his ashes are sent to his mother, a witch who mixes the ashes with a gingerbread spice mix. Some time later, The Bakery, a pastry shop run by the surviving Leighs, is in dire straits and Betty has been reduced to a shotgun-toting alcoholic who shoots down the banner of the new restaurant opening across the street; Sarah sends her home with Bakery employee Julia. The restaurant owner, Jimmy Dean arrives to complain about the banner and attempts to buy Sarah out, so he can knock down The Bakery, which he bemoans as an eyesore. After exchanging hostilities with Dean's daughter Lorna, Sarah defers the decision. Returning to work, Sarah and Brick Fields, another Bakery employee, find a mysterious gingerbread spice mix left at their doorstep by Findlemeyer's mother. They set to using the mix, but Brick cuts himself, allowing his blood to pollute the dough. Sarah permits him to leave early so he can pursue his amateur wrestling career as The Butcher-Baker at Wrestlepalooza. She then makes a large gingerbread man with the contaminated dough and puts it in an industrial oven to bake. Lorna has returned and planted a rat in The Bakery so the health department will shut them down, but is discovered by Sarah. A physical fight ensues, during which Lorna hits a switch that causes a surge of electricity into the oven where the gingerbread man is cooking, animating it. Amos Cadbury (Ryan Locke), Lorna's boyfriend, who has gotten tired of waiting outside for her, arrives on the scene. Sarah removes the gingerbread man from the oven, at which point the newly dubbed Gingerdead Man leaps up, taunting them. They attempt to lock the living cookie in the freezer and Sarah tries to call the police, but the line is dead. Lorna calls her dad on Amos’s cell phone before the batteries go dead. Betty comes back to look for her stash of alcohol and Julia comes back looking for Betty. Each is, in turn, assaulted by the Gingerdead Man; Betty loses a finger and is put into the oven, while Julia is knocked out by a frying pan, encased in frosting, decorated, and left in the freezer. Amos returns to his car and retrieves a handgun. Jimmy Dean arrives to pick up Lorna. While he investigates Amos’s car, the Gingerdead Man takes Jimmy's car and, using a rolling pin to operate the accelerator, hits him, pinning him between the car and a wall and killing him. Amos and Sarah discover and rescue Julia from the freezer. Sarah tells Amos that she thinks the killer cookie is Millard. Lorna decides to wait outside for her father, but discovers only his body sprawled over the hood of his car. She steals his ring and heads back inside, where she triggers a tripwire that lodges a knife into her forehead, killing her. Sarah and Amos find Betty and attempt to rescue her from the oven, but the Gingerdead Man locks Sarah in the oven and knocks Amos out with a hammer. Amos recovers, shoots the oven door's lock off, and saves Sarah. Brick returns. The Gingerdead Man gets Amos's pistol and opens fire. Julia and Brick manage to subdue him and Brick eats the cookie's head. Their problem briefly appears to be resolved, but Brick turns out to be possessed by the Gingerdead Man. He is pushed into the oven and baked to death. Several months later, Betty, Sarah, and Amos are having a bake sale to raise money for the hospital, with a little help from two nurses (Debra Mayer and Kaycee Shank). Two kids ask if they have any gingerbread cookies, and one of the nurses tells them that an older lady (presumably Millard's mother) stopped by a few minutes ago and dropped some off. The nurse opens the box, revealing five gingerbread cookies, who open their eyes. One of the gingerbread cookies is bought by a woman, who also buys a box full of pastries and ships them to her sister in L.A., setting up the plot for the sequel. Cast *Gary Busey as Millard Findlemeyer''/The Gingerdead Man *Robin Sydney as Sarah Leigh *Ryan Locke as Amos Cadbury *Alexia Aleman as Lorna Dean *Jonathan Chase as Brick Fields *Maggie Blye as Betty Leigh *Daniela Melgoza as Julie *Newell Alexander as James Leigh *James Snyder as Jeremy Leigh *Larry Cedar as Jimmy Dean *Kyle Lupo as Gingerdead Man Suit *E. Dee Biddlecome as Millard's Mom *Debra Mayer as Nurse #1 *Kaycee Shank as Nurse #2 *Lisa Cohen as Diner Patrons *Coy Koehler as Bake Sale Customers *Kim McWilliams *Terry Murphy *Emily Owen *Tom Paliferro *Jackie Band *Harlan Band *Zalman Band *Diane Collins *Joe Dain *Dana Harrloe *Jethro Rothe-Kushel Reception The film currently has a 60% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel Rumors spread of a sequel in the works entitled "''Gingerdead Chick" which planned to start shooting May 15, 2007. On October 9, 2007, it was revealed that Gingerdead Man 2: Passion of the Crust had begun shooting. It was released in 2008. It included new monsters called "Tiny Terrors" (''a pun on the unreleased Puppet Master Bobblehead line.'') On July 16, 2008, Charles Band announced that he'll be making Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver. The film was slated for a 2009 release, but filming was delayed until January 2010. Full Moon Entertainment announced on their YouTube page that the film was slated for a September 13, 2011 release, and other sites like CDUniverse have the same release date. The film was rumored to be shot in 3D, but the trailer released by Full Moon said nothing about the film in 3D. It was most likely a scrapped gimmick announced very early in production as an idea. The movie was released in 2011. Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Horror comedy films Category:2000s horror comedy films